Rhobar III.
| titul =Myrtanský král | obrázek =250px|Rhobar III. | popisek =Portrét krále Rhobara III. | vláda =V úřadu | tituly =Král Myrtanský Král Midlandu Pán Varantu | předchůdce =Lee | následník = | dynastie = | narozen =Pravděpodobně v Myrtaně | úmrtí =}} Rhobar III. dříve známý jako bezejmenný, vyvolený, spasitel a Svatý nepřítel je v současné době v pořadí již třetím Myrtanským králem, druhým králem Midlandu a pátým panovníkem Myrtany. Jeho osud jasně ukazuje, jak se s pouhého trestance stal nejmocnějším panovníkem světa. Rhobar několikrát zachránil svět, nejdříve se mu podařilo zbavit Spáče, který ohrožoval ostrov Khorinis. Posléze vyhubil draky, kteří vážně ohrožovali nejen Khorinis. Nakonec zbavil svět vlivu bohů. Poté se rozhodl odejít do jiné dimenze, ale v Myrtaně vypukla občanská válka. Rhobar se vrátil do Myrtany a sjednotil jí. Definitivně tak učinil tečku za skřetí hrozbu. Nyní se snaží opět sjednotit bývalé provincie pod svou vládou. Životopis Život před nástupem na trůn Bezejmenný v Trestanecké kolonii thumb|left|200px|Rhobar III. jako bezejmenný za časů kolonie Víme mnoho o životě Rhobara III., než se stal králem Myrtany. Původně byl pouhým občanem Myrtanské říše. Za dodnes nejasných okolností byl náhle zatčen a dva měsíce držen ve vězení. Nakonec byl na králův příkaz vhozen do bariéry. Rhobar II., řekl později bezejmennému že to udělil na příkaz samotného Innose. Bezejmenný tedy započal svůj vzestup s úrovně pouhého kopáče v kolonii. Před vstupem do kolonie předal nejvyšší mág Pyrokar bezejmennému dopis pro mágy Ohně ve Starém táboře. Hned po vhození za bariéru poznal bezejmenný jak drsná je tato součást království, která se však nacházela mimo faktickou kontrolu krále. Sotva se probral na břehu jezírka na severu údolí, uštědřil mu strážce Bullit ránu na uvítanou. Před dalšími ranami jej zachránil stín Diego. Jak se v budoucnu ukázalo Diego se stal bezejmennému největší oporou, učitelem, ale především nejlepším přítelem. Diego vysvětlil bezejmennému jak to v kolonii chodí a vyprávěl mu o třech táborech v kolonii. nemůžeme s určitostí říci, k jakému táboru se nakonec hrdina přidal. Vše co víme je, že se při svém postupu seznámil s plány Bratrstva na vyvolání Spáče, při čemž se ukázalo že se jedná o zlého arcidémona. Již v této době se projevil mimořádně schopným, když zlikvidoval hnízdo Důlních červů ve Starém dole a zahubil jejich samotnou královnu. Po zjištění, že se jedná o arcidémona, se bezejmenný vydal na pradávné skřetí pohřebiště. Zde málem přišel o život, ale nakonec se mu podařilo vyváznout bez jediného zranění. Po tomto úspěchu se hrdina vydal za Mágy Vody, o nichž bylo známo, že hledají způsob jak zničit bariéru. Hledání Ohnisek Plán Mágů Vody spočíval v tom, že shromažďovali magickou rudu ze Svobodného dolu. Mělo dojít k odpálení rudy, mágové předvídali, že odpálení takového množství rudy vyvolá velkou magickou energii a bariéra se zhroutí. K uskutečnění tohoto plánu potřebovali pět Ohniskek, které byly použity při vytváření bariéry. Bezejmenný dostal od nejvyššího mága Vody Saturase mapu, kde by se měla ohniska nacházet. Hrdina se tedy vydal pátrat po kamenech. Jeden kámen již získal, když pracoval pro bratrstvo. Pátrání hrdinu zavedlo do Loveckého kaňonu. Zde se setkal s Diegem. Společně se museli zbavit nejen velkého trolla, ale také zlikvidovat skupinu Harpyjí. Naštěstí byla jejich mise úspěšná. Další pátrání vedlo na východ údolí, ke starým zříceninám kláštera. Zde se bezejmenný setkal s Gornem, žoldákem, kterého poznal v Novém táboře. Hrdinovi se podařilo kámen získat a společně s Gornem skolili trollí mládě. Raději však rychle místo opustili, protože se dobře domnívali, že někde poblíž bude trollí matka. Po tomto vítězství následovala další dvě místa, která byla nejen těžko dostupná, ale také extrémně nebezpečná. Hrdina navštívil prastarý Kamenný kruh a zde se setkal s Miltenem. Mladým mágem Ohně, kterého poznal ve Starém táboře a kterému předal dopis pro mágy. Milten jej informoval, že v podzemí kruhu se nachází nemrtvý válečník, kterého není možné zabít jinak než speciálním kouzlem. Hrdina s Miltenem pomocí kouzla nemrtvého válečníka zahubili a poté zlikvidovali skupinu kostlivců. Hrdina získal další ohnisko a vydal se za posledním, které se nacházelo ve staré Horské pevnosti. I při této misi pomáhal bezejmennému jeden z jeho přátel, novic Lester, se kterým se seznámil v táboře v Bažinnách. Společnými silami zdolali harpyje a hrdina předal Lesterovi vlastnickou listinu k pevnosti, kterou našel v jedné z truhel. Po získání ohniskových kamenů se hrdina vrátil do Nového tábora a předal je Saturasovi. Saturas poblahopřál hrdinovi a vyslal jej za mágy Ohně. Jen s pomocí mágů Ohně bylo možné provést obřad. Naneštěstí došlo k několika nešťastným událostem. Starý důl patřící Starému táboru se zhroutil. Pán tábora a vůdce rudobaronů Gomez se obával, že ztratí svou moc a rozhodl se dobýt Svobodný důl. Proti tomu se však otevřeni postavili Mágové Ohně. Gomez je obvinil ze spiknutí a dal je povraždit. přežil pouze Milten, který v té době pomáhal s hledáním ohnisek. Bezejmenný s Miltenem po tomto hrůzném činu odešli neprodleně za Saturasem. Saturasovi zbývala poslední naděje, řekl bezejmennému o Xardasovi, který vedl mágy při vytváření bariéry a který nyní slouží Beliárovi. Hrdina se měl vypravit za Xardasem a požádat ho o pomoc. Skřetí chrám a porážka Spáče Při cestě za Xardasem, který žil uprostřed skřetího území, se opět projevila síla bezejmenného. Hrdinovi se na cestě ke Xardasově věži podařilo zničit tři Golemy, přestavující živel Ohně, Ledu a Kamene. Hrdina golemy přemohl lstí, zjistil totiž jaké mají slabiny. Po tomto úspěchu předal Démonovi, střežícímu vstup do věže tři srdce golemů a ten jej vpustil za Xardasem. Xardas usoudil, že hrdina musí být Svatý nepřítel či vyvolený zmiňovaný ve starověkých rukopisech. Nekromant sdělil, že zničení bariéry nespočívá na rudné haldě, ale na zničení Spáče. Hrdina měl vyhledat bývalého skřetího šamana Us-Shak a požádat jej o pomoc. Ur-Shak ochotně bezejmennému pomohl a řekl mu, že skřetí chrám se nachází ve skřetím městě. Ovšem, aby nebyl zabit, musí bezejmenný do vesnice vstoupit s ULU-MULU. Ur-Shak řekl, že jeho přítel jménem Tarrok, otrok ve Svobodném dole, mu může Ulu-mulu vyrobit. Bezejmenný se tedy vydal do Nového tábora, ke své smůle zjistil, že Gomez našel způsob jak proniknout ke Svobodnému dolu a obsadil jej. Bezejmenný a Gorn vedl akci, která měla důl osvobodit a která se stala známou jako Bitva o Svobodný důl. Hrdina našel Tarroka, který byl však raněný a potřeboval lék. Bezejmennému se podařilo lék najít, pak musel sehnat ingredience potřebné k výrobě ULU-MULU. Když se mu to podařilo, Tarrok mu konečně ULU-MULU vyrobil. Po výrobě ULU-MULU se hrdina vydal do skřetího chrámu. Zde se mu podařilo zabít čtyři z pěti nemrtvých šamanů a objevil podivný meč, prastarou mocnou zbraň Uriziel. Hrdina se ze zbraní vrátil ke Xardasovi. Xardas zjistil, že se jedná o pradávnou magickou zbraň. Avšak moc zbraně za dlouhá léta pohasla. Zatímco začal pracovat na magické formuli, která měla moc zbraně obnovit, poslal bezejmenného do své staré zatopené věže. Zde hrdina získal zbroj z magické rudy a teleport do Starého tábora. Hrdina teleport využil a zabil Gomeze. Po tomto úspěchu se hrdina vrátil za Xardasem a ten mu předal formuli. Nyní měl získat zdroj magické síly, ideálně rudnou haldu Mágů Vody. Milten pomohl bezejmennému nabýt meč magickou silou, avšak Mágové Vody byli jejich jednáním rozzuřeni. Hrdina se konečně mohl vypravit do Spáčova chrámu a postavit se Spáči. Ve Spáčově chrámu hrdina zničil posledního šamana a mohl postoupit hlouběji do chrámu. Při postupu se bezejmennému zjevil Xardas, který se sem za použití všech svých magických sil teleportoval. Vyčerpáním však omdlel. Konečně hrdina dorazil k samotnému spáči, na odpor se mu však postavili Cor Kalom, uprchlý guru z bratrstva a jeho pomatení templáři, kteří nadále věřili ve Spáčovo božství. Bezejmenný je pobil a poté musel probodnout pět srdcí šamanů. Když se mu to podařilo, Spáč byl konečně poražen, avšak nastala mohutná exploze, při které zmizela bariéra, a chrám Spáče se zřítil. Hrdina zůstal uvězněn pod troskami, mezitím vypukl v kolonii obrovský zmatek a chaos, při kterém všichni vězni prchali pryč z údolí. Na ostrově Khorinis thumb|right|Bezejmenný v době, kdy se musel utkat z draky Xardas mezitím přesunul své sídlo s kolonie do hor nedaleko města Khorinis. Dlouho se snažil přijít na to jak přivést hrdinu zpět k životu. Až pomocí mocného kouzla přivedl hrdinu k sobě do věže. Ten byl však velmi oslaben po třinácti dnech pod troskami, přežil jen díky vynikající zbroji z magické rudy. Nekromant hrdinu informoval o nových nebezpečích, která se blížejí. Spáč totiž svým posledním výkřikem povolal armádu temnot, vedenou draky. Tato hrozivá armáda se připojila ke skřetím vojskům, která zaplavila bezbranné Hornické údolí. Dále Xaradas zjistil že za Severovýchodními horami se shromažďuje jakési nebezpečí a je na hrdinovi, aby je vypátral. Xardas také řekl že je potřeba získat Innosovo oko, které má údajně královský paladin lord Hagen, poslaný na Khorinis králem Rhobarem II. Bezejmenný tak neměl vůbec času na odpočinku. Cestou do města potkal Lestera, který byl velmi unavený a oslabený a jen tak tak, přežil útok draků. Bezejmenný poslal Lestera do města Khorinis. Draci nebyli jediným problémem, který sužoval bezejmenného. Jako by to nestačili, šli po něm bandité a hrdina zjistil, že jsou vedení jeho starým známým ze Starého tábora - Dextrem. Nakonec se bezejmennému po jistých nesnázích podařilo získat přístup k lordu Hagenovi, sídlícímu na Khorinijské radnici. Hagen však jeho slovům o dracích příliš nedůvěřoval a vyslal jej do Hornického údolí, aby mu přinesl důkaz. Jarkendhar Někdy v této době také bezejmenný hrdina vyřešil problém v severovýchodní oblasti ostrova. Seznámil se s tajným kruhem Vody, který byl ke službám Mágům Vody. Ve městě se hrdina spojil s mágem Vatrasem a dozvěděl se od něj o záhadných zmizeních khorinijských občanů. Bezejmenný celou věc prošetřil a zjistil, že za únosy stojí bandité z oné neprobádané části ostrova Jarkendharu. Tito bandité si platili piráty, aby pro ně unášeli lidi jako pracovní síly do jejich zlatého dolu. Po vyšetření případu se bezejmenný vydal se starým známým Laresem na sever k vykopávkám Mágů Vody. Znovu se také setkal se Saturasem, který mu dosud neodpustil rudnou haldu v Novém táboře. Nakonec Saturas svolil k tomu, aby pro ně hrdina pátral po ornamentech, které byly klíčem k otevření portálu do Jarkendharu. Tomu se nakonec podařilo ornamenty najít. Hrdina se po tomto mohl připojit ke kruhu Vody. Nakonec se hrdinovi podařilo i zlikvidovat Dextera a jeho skupinu společně s pirátským kapitánem Gregem. Konečně byla cesta do Jarkendharu volná. V Jarkendharu se bezejmenný postupně dozvěděl o vážném nebezpečí, které hrozilo ze strany bývalého rudobarona a nyní šéfa banditů - Ravena. Raven plánoval získat Beliárův artefakt a s pomocí něho znesvětit Adanův chrám. Bezejmenný se zde seznámil s piráty a zjistil, že to jsou docela přátelští lidé. Krom toho se opět setkal s Thorusem, kterého poznal za časů bariéry. Bezejmennému se nakonec podařilo Ravena zastavit a zabít. Moc nad táborem banditů poté předal Thorusovi. Po tomto dobrodružství se mohl hrdina v klidu věnovat událostem v Hornickém údolí. Návrat do kolonie Sotva vstoupil do kolonie, uvědomil si bezejmenný jak se to místo změnilo. Kolonie byla drsná již za časů bariéry, ale nyní se temnota rozlezla po celé provincii. Starý hrad byl obléhán hordami skřetů, draci obsadili strategické pozice v různých částech ostrova a skřeti odřízl Hornické údolí od zbytku světa jak po moři tak po zemi. Bezejmennému se lstí podařilo proniknout na Starý hrad. Na hradě se hrdina setkal s Garondem, pánem paladinů, který převzal hrad po pádu bariéry. Garond mu slíbil napsat dopis pro Hagena, ale žádal, aby bezejmenný obešel jednotlivé doly a zjistil, kolik magické rudy bylo zatím nashromážděno. Nebyla to jediná věc k vyřešení, bezejmenný zjistil, že na hradě je vězněn jeho přítel Gorn. Hrdina se setkal na hradě i s Miltenem a s pomocí jeho a Diega, který byl jedním z kopáčů, poslaných těžit rudu shromáždil výkupné a vyplatil Gorna. Nakonec hrdina přinesl Garondovi zprávy o stavu magické rudy. Garond byl silně znepokojen a zpětně ho vyslal s dopisem za lordem Hagenem. Innosovo oko a lov draků Jakmile bezejmenný donesl Hagenovi dopis, konečně mu bylo dáno povolení vyzvednout si Innosovo oko s kláštera na Khorinisu. Hagen se zatím připravoval na tažení do Hornického údolí. Naneštěstí Pyrokar hrdinu informoval o tom, že novic Pedro záhadně zmizel i s Innosovým okem. Hrdinovo pátrání znesnadňovali i Pátrači, což byly pomatení bývalý členové bratrstva. Nakonec hrdina zjistil, že pátrači odnesli oko ke kruhu Slunce. Bezejmenný však dorazil příliš pozdě a zjistil že oko bylo rozbito. Naštěstí zdatný kovář Bennet, kterého musel bezejmenný dostat z vězení, oko opravil. Poté bylo nutno provést obřad, při kterém by se spojili tři mágové zastupující jednotlivé bohy. Za Innose to měl být Pyrokar, za Adana Vatras a konečně za Beliára Xardas. Avšak Pyrokar odmítal spolupracovat s Xardasem. Naštěstí mu Xardas po hrdinovi předal důkaz o své důvěryhodnosti v podobě knihy Irdorathské síně. Všichni tři mágové se nakonec sešli u kruhu Slunce a vrátili oku jeho moc. Bezejmenný se konečně mohl vypravit na lov draků do Hornického údolí. Bezejmenný se opět vrátil do Hornického údolí, avšak celé údolí bylo nyní zaplněno chvástajícími se náfuky, kteří se nazývali drakobijci. Je pravda, že se našlo i několik schopných drakobijců jako Cipher a Rod, kteří hrdinovi pomohli porazit Bažinného draka. Následovali další tři draci, Ohnivý drak, Kamenný drak, na jehož porážce se podílel i Gorn a konečně Ledový drak. Se všemi draky hrdina promluvil pomocí Innosova oka a zjistil, že draci mají pána, který sídlí v Irdoratských síních, ostrově nedaleko Khorinisu. Výprava na Irdorath Po návratu do údolí města Khorinis se hrdina rozhodl spojit s Xardasem. Ten zde zanechal pouze Lestera s dopisem. V dopise dal Xardas bezejmennému další pokyny. Bezejmenný se jimi řídil a navštívil podzemní části kláštera. Zde objevil námořní mapu Irdorathu, knihu a Innosovy slzy. Nakonec se snažil získat povolení, na propůjčení galéry Esmeraldy. Poté co povolení získal, pod podmínkou, že po výpravě loď vrátí, se svými nejbližšími, mezi kterými nechyběli Diego, Gorn, Lester, Lares, Lee, Milten a Angar vypravil na ostrov Irdorath. Zde se odehrál rozhodující boj mezi ním a Nemrtvým drakem, těsně předtím než stačil drakovi vrazit smrtící úder se objevil Xardas a vysál všechnu sílu nemrtvého draka. Tím se stal de tak mocným že ho de facto lze srovnávat s Bohy. Hrdina se poté nalodil, a místo aby se vypravil zpět na Khornis, otočil svou loď naloženou obrovským pokladem draka směrem na pevninu. Na pevnině thumb|right|Bezejmenný se svými přáteli na pevnině Po několika úmorných a nudných týdnech se konečně Esmeralda piblížila k pevnině. Posádce se z dáli naskytl hrozivý pohled, hlavní město Vengard bylo obléháno obrovskou skřetí armádou, proto bylo nebezpečné přistát u Vengardu. Esmeralda tedy zamířila k přístavu na jihu Myrtany u rybářské vesnice Ardea. Bezejmený se v doprovodu svých přátel vydal do vesnice a z hrůzou zjistili, že myrtanští občané jsou otroci a vesnice je obsazena skřety. Došlo ke krátké bitvě, příchod bezejmenného rozpoutal povstání a skřeti byli poražení. Bohužel zaneprázdění hrdiny využili piráti s pevniny a ukořistili Esmeraldu i s pokladem získaným na Irdorathu. Bezejmenný se také po rozhovoru se stařešinou Hamlarem dozvěděl o tom, že Xardas se spřáhl se skřety a zničil runovou magii. Hrdina se rozhodl, že musí neprodleně vyhledat Xardase a zjistit co má tohle všechno znamenat. Pak se rozloučil s přáteli. Všichni se vydali svou vlastní cestou. Pátrání po Xardasovi thumb|left|Bezejmenný po připlutí do Myrtany Bezejmenný zahájil pátrání po nekromantovi. Když dorazil do Gothy, setkal se zde s Gornem, který byl zajat skřety. Hrdinovi se podařilo Gorna vysvobodit. Společně poté porazili démona z Gothy. V Gothe bezejmenný našel teleportační kámen do Vengardu. Hrdina se tedy dostal do hlavního města, kde se podílel na porážce skřetů uvnitř bariéry. Ve městě se konečně setkal také tváří v tvář s králem Rhobarem. Rhobar hrdinu požádal, aby pro něj zjistil co plánuje Xardas. Pátrání bezejmenného zavedlo nejdříve k šamanům do města Geldern a odtud do severské země Nordmar. Po několika dnech úmorného pátrání a jednání s těmi, o kterých se bezejmenný domníval, že by mohli něco vědět, zavedly stopy hrdinu na východ Nordmaru. Zde se setkal s lovcem Hansonem. Jeho ochočený vlk nakonec hrdinu dovedl ke Xardasovi. Xardasova zrada byla jen zdánlivá. Zdálo se, že nekromant našel způsob jak ukončit nekonečnou válku bohů a tím i válku se skřety. Xardas k tomu potřeboval pět Adanových artefaktů. Adanovy artefakty První z artefaktů, Posvátný prsten života získal bezejmenný po zabití démona v Gothe, který jej měl u sebe. Nyní musel hrdina najít zbývající čtyři artefakty. V Myrtaně se nacházel ještě jeden artefakt Amulet Adanose. Ten u sebe nosil skřetí pán hradu Trelis, Vak. Bezejmenný amulet získal pravděpodobně tak, že za něj zaplatil neuvěřitelných 50 000 zlatých. Další stopy jej zavedly do země na jihu Midlandu, horké pouště Varantu. Pátrání ve Varantu ztěžovaly vykopávky skřetů. Největší akce se udála v ruinách prastarého města Al Shedim. Bezejmenný se zde setkal s Lesterem, kterého skřeti zotročili, aby pomáhal na vykopávkách a také se Saturasem. Dokud byli přítomní skřeti, bylo téměř nemožné chrám v Al-Shedim otevřít. Nakonec se bezejmenný se Saturasem odhodlali k akci a společně s Nomády napadli skřety. Poté co byli skřeti poražení, mohl bezejmenný vstoupit do chrámu a po bojích s nemrtvými získat Adanosovo roucho. Další artefakt, Adanosova koruna se nacházel v chrámu u Mora Sul. Bezejmennému se podařilo artefakt získat, ovšem za cenu toho, že okolní oblast byla zamořena nemrtvými. Zbýval již poslední artefakt, Posvátný prsten magie. Hrdina zjistil, že ten se nachází v hrobce legendárního zakladatele klanu Ohně Akaschy. Bezejmenný se musel v hrobce postavit nemrtvé verzi tohoto válečníka a porazit ho. Po tomto vítězství měl konečně k dispozici všechny artefakty. Zdá se, že bezejmenný se také dozvěděl o dvanácti Ohnivých kališích. Tyto ohnivé kalichy, mohly navrátit těm, kteří je ovládali dar magie. Je možné, že se mu podařilo je shromáždit a odnést do kláštera v Nordmaru, kde mu Milten prozradil co podniknout dále. Po shromáždění kalichů, je hrdina vhodil do posvátného ohně v Jeskyni osvícení. Když se tak stalo, roznesl je paladinům a ti opět získali ztracenou moc. Odchod do jiné dimenze thumb|right|Spor mezi [[Xardas|Xardasem a bezejmenným]] Po získání všech adanových artefaktů, Xardas řekl bezejmennému, že je potřeba zbavit svět vlivu bohů i tím, že z něj odejdou všichni, kdo jsou poznamenaní bohy. To znamenalo, bezejmenný, Xardas, Rhobar II. a vládce Varantu Zuben. Bylo třeba také získat Hůl Věčného poutníka a Žezlo Varantu. Což byly dary bohů oboum vládcům. Jelikož Zuben i Rhobar se přirozeně odmítali vzdát svých mocenských pozic, museli být zlikvidováni. Zatímco Zuben byl zabit v převratu Ishtaru, organizovaným bezejmenným, tak Rhobar II. byl zabit bezejmenným ve spojení s Leem. Při jejich zabití byly získány i jejich artefakty. Poté měly být Adanovy artefakty zničeny ve Vysoké peci, která však byla pod nadvládou skřetů. Hrdina se tak účastnil jedné z největších bitev Velké skřetí války a zároveň snad největší porážky skřetů. Po tomto vítězství mohl bezejmenný v klidu zničit artefakty ve Vysoké peci. Jakmile to oznámil Xardadovi, byl čas opustit svět a odejít do jiné dimenze. Xardas dovedl bezejmenného k portálu do jiné dimenze, který byl otevřen s pomocí artefaktů zabitých panovníků. Oba tedy opustili svět, v domění, že válka je konečně u konce a bohové ztratili svůj vliv. Občanská válka thumb|right|Hrdina prohlášen králem Myrtany, v pozadí jeho věrní rádci [[Gorn, Milten, Osch a Lee]] Hrdina zůstal s Xardasem v jiné dimenzi celé dva roky, v Myrtaně však mír nenastal a místo toho byla celá země ponořena do Občanské války a rozpadla se na řadu městských států. Lee vládl jako právoplatný regent království a ovládal Vengard a okolí, Gorn zas ovládl Gothu a Faring, na východě Anog vládl v Sildenu a jeho bratr Inog v Geldernu. Na jihu od Trelisu k Monteře byla země ovládána skřety pod velením Thoruse a Kana. Tohoto oslabení Myrtany navíc využil Ethorn, jeden s pánů na Jižních ostrovech a vedl vzpouru proti Myrtanské svrchovanosti, dokonce porazil lorda Trontera, správce ostrovů a stal se jediným králem Argaanu. Bezejmenný se rozhodl, že se musí vrátit do Myrtany a udělat pořádek, Xardas byl proti, mezi oběma muži došlo ke sporu a boji a hrdina zvítězil. A tak se mohl vrátit do Myrtany. nakonec se mu podařilo zjistit že Thorus najal černého mága, ten ukořistil Innosovo oko od Miltena a s jeho pomocí se chystal vyvolat hrozivou nestvůru, bezejmenný mága zabil a pak se vydal hledat bestii, tu skolil. Nakonec byli skřeti poraženi a Thorus na člunu prchl do Severního Varantu. Myrtana byla sjednocena pod vlajkou bezejmenného jako krále Rhobara III. Královská vláda Královská korunovace thumb|left|250px|Trůnnící král Rhobar III. Po ukončení občanské války v Myrtaně se stal bezejmenný hrdina jediným, nezpochybnitelným vládcem říše. Bezejmenný přijal královské jméno Rhobar III. Jeho korunovace proběhla před branami hlavního města Vengardu, za krásného slunečního dne. Před městem se shromáždilo vojsko a lid a Rhobar sám stál na pahorku nad městem. Nejvyšší mág Ohně mu podal královskou korunu a Rhobar sám si jí dosadil na hlavu, tímto aktem chtěl dát patrně najevo že od svých poddaných vyžaduje absolutní věrnost a poslušnost, a také že se cítí nadřazen i Innosově církvi. Po celou dobu korunovace nad králem kroužil orel a jakmile byl Rhobar korunován dosedl mu orel na rameno, což lid pokládal za zvláštní znamení. Orel dokonce nahradil i ve znaku Myrtany starou stínovou šelmu Rhobara I. Svatého. Všichni před Vengardem, ať už to byli obyčejní lidé, vojáci, paladini a nebo mágové provolávali jméno nového krále. Rhobar se prohlásil nejen za krále Staré říše (Myrtany), ale také celého Mindlandu, tedy krále kontinentu. Tažení proti Varantu Ihned po korunovaci, poslal král Leeho, mezitím opět jmenovaného nejvyšším velitelem Myrtanských vojsk, na jih, aby zde připravil vojsko pro tažení do Varantu. Kam na lodi uprchl i Thorus se svými skřety. Zatímco probíhaly přípravy na tažení, ukončil král války mezi Nordmarskými klany, a vydal mírový pakt mezi Myrtanou a Nordmarem, ten zřejmě uznával nezávislost klanů, ale zároveň asi uznali klany Rhobara za svrchovaného vládce Mindlandu. Rhobar III. začal i budovat válečné loďstvo. Jakmile byly všechny přípravy dokončeny, sám král se vypravil na jih, aby se zde postavil do čela svých vojsk. Odpor Varantských vládců byl slabý a neúčinný, po Zubenově smrti se totiž Varant rozpadl na řadu městských států, které si navzájem škodili. Není divu že si Rhobar III, snad během jednoho roku podmanil celou zemi. Mora Sul obsadil dokonce jen s jediným oddílem. Zbytek vojska se zatím nalodil na lodě, které sem dopluly z Myrtany. Invaze na Jižní Ostrovy Odstavec bude pravidelně aktualizován podle nejnovějších informací Jakmile bylo vítězně ukončeno tažení proti Varantu, vyrazila jeho flotila směrem k Jižním ostrovům, král hodlal Jižní Ostrovy opět podrobit Myrtanské moci. Avša kpři plavbě se cosi přihodilo, králova mysl se zatemnila a jeho stav se začal prudce zhoršovat. Generálové doprovázející krále: Lee a Lord Hagen, ve strachu že král nebude schopen vést osobně vojska se ujali velední. Myrtanské loďstvo brzy dorazilo k ostrovům a zde probíhala námořní bitva ve které byla dokonce potopena Argaanská vlajková loď „Slza ze Setarrifu“. To byla pro Jižní ostrovy hrozivá ztráta. Po tomto vítězství generálové vydobyli strategicky důležitý přístav Thorniara na severu Argaanu. Zatímco Rhobar sedí na trůne v Thorniaře, zarmoucený a nehybný, prý blíže k šílenství než k rozumu, jeho generálové pokračují v tažení. Lee vytáhl proti hlavnímu městu argaanského království - Setarrifu. Lord Hagen zatím vede své vojáky, aby dobyl západní provincie. Osobnost a vzhled krále Rhobar III. byl svými součastníky považován za soudobého nejmocnějšího vládce světa. ve svých poddaných vzbuzoval král respekt, obdiv a naprostou loajalitu. U svých nepřátel byl Rhobar III. obávaným soupeřem, na Jižních Ostrovech kolovaly zvěsti o jeho moci, dokonce se zde rozšířila pověřa o tom, že král je tak silný, že udrží obouručák v jedné ruce. Rhobar byl však také arogantní a nabubřelý, protože si je dobře vědom své moci a všech svých činů. Vždy tomu ale tak nebylo. Než bezejmenný odešel do jiné dimenze, byl přátelským společníkem, ty kdo o něm pochybovali uměl vždy setřít nějakou vtipnou poznámkou. Postupně však došlo i ke změně jeho povahy, když totiž odešel do jiné dimenze a viděl, že i když se s Xardasem tolik snažili válka pokračuje, rozhodl se vzít věci do svých rukou a stal se z něj rozhodný muž, plný energie sjednotit Myrtanu, ale také rozhodně nezapomínal ostatním připomínat, kdo vlastně tolikrát zachránil svět. Rhobar III. je poměrně vysoký a svalnatý. Má hnědé vlasy a tmavě hnědé oči. Dřívě byl jeho charakteristyckým rysem culík, avšak když cestoval na pevninu zvolil Rhobar krátký sestřih. K dalším rysům jeho vzhledů patřejí krátké vousy. Rhobarovi III. je pravděpodobně něco okolo čtyřiceti let. Vztahy Rhobar II. thumb|right|Rhobar II., předchůdce Rhobara III. Rhobar II. byl myrtanským králem na jehož příkaz byl bezejmenný vržen za bariéru. Nemůžeme s určitostí tvrdit, že vztah obou mužů byl nepřátelský. Rhobar II. ospravedlňoval vhození bezejmenného za bariéru tím, že k němu promluvil Innos a nakázal mu to. Dokonce řekl, že to byl on král, který bezejmenného správně nasměroval a ukázal mu cestu. Když bezejmenný dorazil na pevninu, Rhobar jej nazýval spasitelem. Podobně jako jeho poddaní věřil, že bezejmenný přišel na pevninu, aby jí osvobodil. Byla to sice pravda, ale Xardas předložil bezejmennému plán, zbavit svět vlivu bohů. Rhobar musel být jako nositel boží moci zlikvidován. Nakonec tedy Bezejmenný a Lee zabili Rhobara, zřejmě to bezjmenný považoval za čin pro vyšší dobro. Pyrokar Pyrokar byl nejvšším mágem na ostrově Khorinis. Bezejmenného poznal těsně před vhozením za bariéru. Bezejmenný pro Pyrokara splnil úkol, který spočíval v doručení jeho dopisu mágům Ohně za bariérou. Oba dva muži se setkali znovu o několik měsíců později, když si bezejmenný přišel vyzvednout Innosovo oko. Opět je těžké charakterizovat vztah obou mužů, bezejmennému zřejmě nebyl po chuti Pyrokarův povýšenecký tón. Víme, že později se Pyrokar rozhodl pomoci na žádost bezejmenného Innosovo oko. Avšak před tím mu musel bezejmenný hrdina přinést důkaz o Xardasově důvěryhodnosti. Diego thumb|left|Diego, dřívější nejlepší přítel krále Diego a bezejmenný se poznali hned po jeho vhození za bariéru. Diego tehdy bezejmenného zachránil před výpraskem od Bullita. Ihned poté vysvětlil Dieogo hrdinovi jak to v kolonii chodí. Diego se stal bezejmennému nejen učitelem, oporou, ale také nejlepším přítelem. Diego se významně podílel na získání jednoho s ohniskových kamenů. Později se mu bezejmenný za jeho pomoc odvděčil tím, že mu opět pomohl získat jeho postavení ve městě Khorinis. Diego se jako věrný přítel bezejmenného účastnil i jeho výpravy na Irdorath. Na pevnině se oba přátelé rozloučili. Nakonec se však opět setkali a vydali se spolu na lov. Později bezejmenný Diega doprovodil do Mora Sul. Kde se Diego brzy stal bohatým obchodníkem. Thorus Thorus a bezejmenný s epoznali za časů bariéry ve Starém táboře. Thorus byl tehdy velitelem stráží a před den většinou osobně střežil hlavní bránu na hrad. Bezejmenný zde pomohl Thorusovi vyřešit jistý delikátní úkol. Zdá se však, že později se oba muži znepřátelili. Alespoň Thorus se choval k bezejmennému nepřátelsky. Hrdina mu sice při jejich dalším setkání předal poté co zabil Ravena správu nad táborem banditů. Avšak v následujících letech mělo nepřátelství plně propuknout. Když se bezejmenný vrátil do Myrtany, zjistil že Thorus definitivně zradil lidské království. Přijal totiž skřetí zvyky a dosáhl významného postavení v Trelis. Konečně, když vypukla občanská válka a bezejmenný se vrátil do Myrtany, postavil se na stranu Gorna a společnými silami sjednotili Myrtanu. Bezejmenný nyní již jako král Rhobar III. výtahl s vojskem proti Varantu a Thorus před ním po celý rok utíkal. Nakonec Thorus uprchl na Jižní ostrovy, kde nabídl své služby králi argaanskému, aby se mohl opět Rhobarovi postavit jako rovnocenný soupeř. Milten thumb|right|Milten, kdysi Rhobarův blízký přítel Milten bezejmenného poprvé potkal na Starém hradě, když mu hrdina předal dopis pro Mágy Ohně. Mezi oběma muži brzy vzniklo pevné přátelství. Milten a hrdina spolu získali ohniskový kámen. Milten také znovu pomohl hrdinovi, když mu pomohl obnovit moc Urizerolu. Po pádu bariéry se opět setkali na Starém hradě. Okamžitě odhodláni osvobodit Gorna za něj složili výkupné. Nakonec se Milten účastnil výpravy na Irdorath. Na pevnině se přátelé rozešli a Milten si postesknul nad osudem svého řádu a ztrátou runové magie. Později se se s bezejmenným opět setkali v klášteře Ohně v Nordmaru. Bezejmenný pak Miltenovi pomáhal se shromažďováním ohnivých kalichů a s jejich pomocí navracení moci paladinům. Když se hrdina vrátil z jiné dimenze, zjistil, že nebohý Milten je Thorusovým zajatcem. Naštěstí se mu podařilo Miltena osvobodit. Společnými silami se pak podíleli na sjednocení Myrtany. Milten byl jedním z přátel, kteří se účastnili prohlášení bezejmenného za krále Rhobara III. Gomez Gomez byl rudobaronem na Starém hradě. Byl de facto nejmocnějším mužem v kolonii. Hrdina jej poznal za časů bariéry a neměl ho příliš v lásce. Byl to však Gomez, kdo se pokusil nechat bezejmenného zabít. Když se zhroutil Starý důl, Gomezovy muži napadli Svobodný důl. Byl to právě bezejmenný, kdo se významně zasloužil o porážku Gomezových sil. Nakonec se bezejmenný rozhodl pomstít za Gomezovu vraždu ohnivých mágů a podařilo se mu Gomeze a několik jeho kumpánů zabít. Lester thumb|left|Lester, další z dřívějších Rhobarových přátel Lester a bezejmenný se setkali za časů bariéry v sektářském táboře. Lester se stal ochotným průvodcem po táboře a brzy se oba muži spřátelili. Později pomáhal Lester získat bezejmennému ohnivskový kámen v Horské pevnosti, ten mu za jeho pomoc předal listinu o vlastnictví pevnosti. Přátelé se opět setkali až po pádu bariéry a to v údolí pod Xardasovou věží nedaleko města Khorinis. Lester se bezejmennému svěřil, že od doby, kdy byl Spáč smeten ze světa jej bolí hlava. Hrdina jej poslal za Xardasem. Záhy se Lester stal Xardasovým pomocníkem a poslíčkem. Byl to právě Lester, kdo předal hrdinovi teleportační runu do věže, či dopis pod Xardasově odchodu. Nakonec se Lester se svými přáteli vydal na Irdorath, kde vraoval bezejmenného, že se mu příliš nezdá Mario. Na pevnině se Lester a bezejmenný rozešli, každý svou cestou. Lester však padl do skřetích rukou a byl držen jako otrok na vykopávkách v Al Shedim. Hrdina jej však s pomocí Nomádů osvobodil. Angar Angar byl dalším z hrdinových přátel s Bažinného tábora. Angar byl za časů bariéry trenérem templářů a po Y'berinově skonu se stal vůdcem tábora, v čemž ho bezejmenný podporoval. Ovšem při pádu bariéry ztratil i Angar na chvíli rozum a paměť. Znovu se s hrdinou setkali na Starém hradě. Angarovi se časem paměť vrátila a byl ochoten se připojit k výpravě na Irdorath. Když dorazili na pevninu, vypravil se Angar do Varantu, kde se stal šampionem Mora Sulské arény. Při hrdinově návštěvě Mora Sul se oba střetli v aréně a Angar byl poražen. Ovšem jejich přátelství zůstalo zachováno, Angar se v té době již cítil starý a unavený. Lares thumb|left|Lares, jeden z Rhobarových přátel s časů bariéry Lares se porpvé s bezejmenným setkal v Novém táboře. Byl v té době vůdcem banditů. Nedá se přesně říci, že by mezi nimi existovalo přátelství již za časů bariéry. Moc příležitostí k setkání zde nebylo a když už, tak se jednalo spíše o pracovní poměry. Později však, po pádu bariéry se bezejmenný s Laresm setkali v Khorinijském přístavu. Lares byl rád, že vidí někoho ze starých známých a byl horlivý hrdinovi pomoci jak jen mohl. Společně doručili ornament Mágům Vody do jejich vykopávek. Lares také pomáhal bezejmennému vyštěřovat zmizení khorinijských občanů. Nakonec se účastnil i jeho výpravy na Irdorath. Na pevnině se Lares rychle vytratil a v Geldernu se vplýžil mezi skřety, avšak jen proto, aby se snáze dostal k artefaktům, kterých bylo ve městě požehnaně. Když se zde opět setkal s bezejmenným, pomohl mu hrdina odcizit některý majetek skřetů. * Na článku se pracuje Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Historické osoby Kategorie:Panovníci Kategorie:Myrtanští panovníci Kategorie:Varantští panovníci Kategorie:Myrtaňané